


With snow outside

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It can be read as either one - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: For the cuddle meme, Wes/Hobbie #17 "with snow outside"? ^_^





	With snow outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/gifts).



“You lied to me.”

“I did not. I told you my publisher had agreed to pay for a retreat and you invited yourself along. At no point did you ask for details.”

Wes glared from the small opening in the blankets he wrapped himself in. “I didn’t invite myself along, you did the inviting. And deliberately withheld details! Details like “minimal communications” and “lack of central heating”. You know, the important stuff!”

Snorting, Hobbie poked at the wood burning fire a few more times until one of the wooden logs had been moved to where it would catch fire faster. “My editor asked what I needed to get my next novel done and I said I needed a quiet place to work. So she found this place and made all the arrangements. And you absolutely invited yourself. At no point did the words “Do you want to come with me?” pass my lips.”

After a brief pause and the sound of rustling fabric, Wes’s fabric draped hand rose from the depths of his blankets to point vaguely towards Hobbie. It was probably supposed to be threatening or accusatory, but lacked the kind of power he normally managed to convey. “We have known each other for over a decade. If you really hadn’t wanted me to come along, you could have made that happen. But you didn’t, therefore, you wanted me here. To torture me. With Hoth-like cold and snow, and no Holonet access.”

“Speaking of Hoth, you didn’t complain this much when we were stationed there.”

Retracting his arm, Wes returned to being a vaguely mountain shaped lump of padded textiles. “We were on a mission then. And on the run. We had no other options. Unlike here!”

“You could have asked for more intel or looked the planet up yourself. You only have yourself to blame for not knowing what the weather was going to be like.” 

Once he was satisfied with the fire, Hobbie leaned the poker against the fireplace and made his way over the couch. 

Wes glared suspiciously. “You better not be planning anything.”

“I’m not.”

“None of the synthskin on your prosthetics has worn away, leaving exposed bits of metal for you to attack me with?”

“Like I would put up with that kind of wear,” Hobbie sniffed. 

“No snow hidden behind your back?”

“Wes? Let me in the damned blankets.”

It took a fair amount of shuffling and cursing and yelping about cold skin before the two pilots were both burrowed under the layers of fire-warmed blankets. 

Hobbie pressed his back against Wes’s broad chest as a strong arm loosely draped itself over his waist. 

“You’re supposed to be writing,” Wes mumbled against his neck.

“I can do that later,” Hobbie replied, suddenly sleepy. They’d found just the right balance of warmth from the fire and the chill permeating the rest of the cabin. It would be several hours before the heat from the fire permeated the small rustic interior. There really was no point in trying to anything until then. Letting his eyes drift shut, Hobbie fell asleep to the sound of the growing storm outside and a feeling of warm contentment. What could be better than this?


End file.
